moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mai'jin
Mai'jin Akajino (in-game, Akajino) is a Darkspear elder, healer, and shadow priest. Biography Staggeringly little is known about Mai'jin, other than the fact that he is very, very old, and he has achieved this feat with a combination of voodoo and magic endowed by the Loa. He has outlived a normal troll by about four lifetimes. Some information is known of his recent history, however: he left Stranglethorn with Sen'jin and travelled with the Darkspears to Durotar to begin their life within the Horde. He is a respected elder of the Darkspear tribe, and earned his 'jin because of it. He is known for being very wise, and a loving -- albeit occasionally stern -- paternal figure to those younger than him. Appearance With just one glance, Mai'jin looks like nothing more than a very old, very frail Troll. He walks very slowly, with a painful stagger, and needs to rely heavily on his staff to move. He is easily winded by long walks, and cannot stand up for very long before becoming fatigued. He takes frequent, spontaneous naps in strange and often inconvenient locations. To those that look closer, one may be able to deduce that he has some Ice Troll blood in him. He has very pale blue skin, white hair tied in dreadlocks and sharply-defined facial features. He smells of aromatic flowers and herbs, ones commonly used by witch doctors. If one spends enough time studying him, they would notice something so subtle but almost embarassingly obvious: he isn't old. Despite his general appearance of looking weak and frail, his body is lean and youthful, and there isn't a wrinkle to be seen on his face. It's his mannerisms, not his actual appearance, that give him the aura of being old. In fact, by face alone he looks young and even marginally handsome. Personality Mai'jin is old, cranky, and has a tendency for impatience and brashness. He has very low tolerance for the younger generations, especially ones that act under his enormous umbrella definition of "stupid" or "disrespectful". He is known for whacking any such violators with his staff, usually on the back of the head. It's worth noting that even if he wanted to do them serious physical injury through this method, he would be incapable of it; he has all the upper body strength of a wounded kitten. He has a particular distate for the elves in Silvermoon who dress in little to nothing. He has deemed them "pantsless elfies", and they are frequent recipients of his staff-beatings. Despite this, Mai'jin is also a very loving, paternal figure to those who work their way into his heart -- which isn't too difficult, given that his heart is ten sizes too big for his chest. He has accrued a small group of "younglings" -- elves and trolls and even a Forsaken -- who affectionately call him "Papa" and who often turn to him for advice and a sympathetic ear. He loves his younglings as if they were his own children, and will often set aside previous engagements and even ignore physical pain to come to their aid when they need him. Recent History He appears to be slowly getting worse, physically. Though he has recently disclosed to one of his younglings that he is incapable of dying, he nevertheless looks as if he's beginning to waste away. Walking is becoming harder for him, and he has begun complaining of losing his eyesight. Category:Horde Category:Horde Priest Category:Troll Category:Troll Priest Category:Priest